Seeking Resolve
by Mugiwara.Ninja
Summary: Ash and Misty's youngest child is now ready for her Pokemon journey-or so she hopes. Lauren Ketchum is lost in a world where decisions are everything and consequences are certain. Who knew finding your place in the world would be so hard? (A/N: Title change! This story is formally known as "To Infinity and Then Somwhere Else!")
1. Ten Years in the Making

**Author's Note:**

**Howdy gang!**

**This here is just a little story for the world of Pokemon that I've been working on for a little while now. It's about Ash and Misty's youngest child beginning her journey and the surprising decisions she makes along the way. It's still being worked on and tweaked so please just bear with me. I just had to go ahead and get this first chapter out of my head so it wasn't so cluttered in there anymore. But here it is, hope you all enjoy it!**

**Read and review, if you would be so kind! I like feedback and any ideas for the story are most welcome!**

**Laters!**

**Ninja**

**P.S. I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I'd be one happy little ninja!**

* * *

Chapter One: Ten Years in the Making

It was late into the night and most of the Ketchum household was fast asleep in their beds. Only one person still remained awake. She sat quietly at the kitchen table looking through a photo album with mute nostalgia. After tenderly examining each photo on both pages, she would turn to the next one and continue the process. She was nearly at the middle of the album now.

Misty Ketchum had been dreading this moment in her life. Her youngest child would soon begin her journey out into the world of Pokémon. It was the reason she was still awake looking at the photo album. It was an album filled with nothing but pictures of her youngest child, Lauren. There were three more like this one tucked away in her closet; one for each of her other three kids. The albums chronicled the first ten years of each child's life—right up until the start of their journey.

In all honesty, Misty felt a bit silly. She knew this day was coming; she had ten years to prepare for it! But here she was with the album, fighting with her muddled emotions. Misty was a stubborn woman who prided herself on her ability to control her emotions. Save her famous temper of course. It was also true that having kids had softened her up a bit when it came to her sensitive side. Slowly, but surely Misty was beginning to grasp the "it's okay to cry sometimes" concept. It still made her feel weak and she absolutely hated that feeling.

Misty sighed and propped her elbows on the table, resting her face in her hands. She stared absent-mindedly at a picture with all four children in it. She studied each of their smiling faces as they sat frozen on the living room couch. On the left was her oldest and only son, Dillon Michael. He was the spitting image of his father with a personality to match. He even shared Ash's love for hats. Beside him sat the twins, Jennifer Leigh and Kelly Renée. They were identical in every way except in hair color. Jenny had rich black hair like Ash and Kelly had fiery orange like Misty. The twins were a mischievous pair who had, unfortunately, inherited Misty's temper. Finally on the right was her youngest daughter Lauren Aurora. She was the only one who had inherited Misty's green eyes. If you changed her hair color to match Misty's, Lauren looked exactly like her mother. There were a few subtle hints of Ash in her features, but it seemed that Misty's genes were most prevalent.

With a loving smile, Misty shifted and lightly rubbed her finger over Lauren's face in the photo. She loved all her children equally, but it seemed that Lauren had a special place in her heart. This never led to playing favorites; it was more of a special connection she felt she had with her. Misty guessed it was probably due to them both being the youngest in their families—something she believed had helped forge the bond they now had. Misty pushed her chair back and stood up. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. She leaned in and pulled out a bottle of water, unscrewed the cap, and then took a drink from the bottle. As she turned around to sit back down she suddenly gasped and jumped back, bumping into the refrigerator. Misty held a hand over her chest to try and calm her racing heart.

In the kitchen doorway stood Lauren, sleepily rubbing her eyes and squinting into the light. Misty hadn't heard her approach and Lauren's sudden appearance had scared her half to death. She sighed rather loudly, shaking her head.

"Good gracious Lauren! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Misty exclaimed as she reclaimed her chair. She ran her fingers through her hair to help calm her nerves. "Don't sneak around the house like that!"

Lauren giggled softly. "Sorry Mom, I didn't mean to. And I'm not sneaking around! I just don't make much noise when I walk around—unlike Dad."

Misty smiled and beckoned Lauren forward to join her at the table. "That may be true, but at least I always know where he is," Misty replied as Lauren sat next to her. "Now, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Well, first I needed to use the bathroom and I was thirsty," said Lauren, rubbing her right eye a little more. "What are _you_ doing up?"

Lauren got up, retrieved her own bottle of water from the refrigerator, and sat back down. As she opened it and took a long drink from it, Misty turned back to the first page of the album and pushed it in front of her youngest daughter. Lauren replaced the cap and looked down at the book. She raised a questioning eyebrow and looked back at Misty.

"Wow, really Mom?" Lauren tittered, a small smile crossing her face.

"What? There's nothing wrong with looking at pictures of my little Laurie-loo," Misty shot back, using the nickname she had given her for good measure.

Lauren rolled her eyes, still grinning at her mother. "No, but at three in the morning?"

Misty shrugged, pulling the book a bit closer so they could both see it. She fixed her eyes on the first picture. It was of her holding newly born Lauren in the hospital. Baby Lauren was wrapped in a little pink blanket and Misty was smiling weakly. She wrinkled her nose, mentally criticizing her appearance in the picture. Her hair was a mess and some strands were stuck to her face from the amount of sweat. There was no makeup on her face and dark circles surrounded her eyes. Her already fair complexion was paled even more and her eyes seemed dulled. Happiness twinkled in them, but her exhaustion was very noticeable.

"Hey Mom, are you still with me?" Lauren poked Misty's shoulder. "Hello, are you in there?"

"Huh, what? Oh sorry, I guess I spaced out…" Misty offered a brittle smile, hoping Lauren wouldn't pry any further into her feelings. As an added measure, Misty decided to distract her further. "Why don't you look at this with me?"

Lauren studied her mom for a moment. Despite her obvious cover up attempts, Lauren could tell something was bothering her mom. She had a pretty good idea of what it might be as well, but thought it best to humor Misty for the time being. "I don't really have a choice do I?"

Misty smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind Lauren's ear and patted her cheek gently. "I think you already know the answer Laurie-loo." Mother and daughter turned their eyes to look at the book sitting between them. "Oh yuck, I just look so horrible in this picture!"

"You did just have a baby Mom."

"Maybe so, but you were our tiniest baby," Misty replied, "Jenny and Kelly weren't much bigger, but they were twins. You were so little and adorable! Oh look, here you are asleep on your father!"

As Misty fawned over the picture of baby Lauren asleep on Ash's chest, Lauren could only roll her eyes and shake her head. _Typical Mom_, she thought. She turned her attention back to the book, another photo catching her attention. "Hey, what's going on in this one?"

In the picture baby Lauren was peeking out from behind a cabinet door. Ash was sitting on the floor not far away, arms outstretched in an attempt to coax Lauren to him. Misty was looking in a neighboring cabinet with an amused look on her face. They were in her grandmother's kitchen; Lauren could tell by how the room was decorated. She also supposed that was who was taking the photo.

"Oh, I remember that day," said Misty, "You had just learned to crawl and we took you to go visit Grandma so she could see you crawl. We took our eyes off of you for just a moment and you disappeared. We searched that house up and down for almost twenty minutes before we finally found you hiding in one of Grandma's kitchen cabinets. Once we found you though, you wouldn't come out and we couldn't reach you. Pikachu was the one to finally get you to come out. We pretty much used him as bait."

The girls shared a giggle and then each took a sip from their water bottles. The next few pictures were an assortment of holidays, playtime with her siblings, and encounters with various Pokémon. On the next page was a picture of Lauren's first birthday. She had cake all over her, a hand stuffed in her mouth, and a partial smile. Another picture showed her napping on the couch, snuggling with Pikachu. There was one of her and Misty on a beach enjoying the waves lapping at their feet. A few were of other vacations the family had taken.

"Look at you in this one!" Misty hummed. She tapped the picture to show Lauren which one she meant. "That was on Dillon's eighth birthday."

Lauren leaned over to see the picture better. She grinned and shook her head. In the photo, three-year old Lauren was smiling happily at the camera. Her entire face was covered in chocolate icing making it look like she had a mud mask. Her emerald-green eyes seemed to dance with glee and amusement in picture. Ten year old Lauren glanced at Misty, noticing she had spaced out again.

_Today was Dillon's eighth birthday. He was presently seated in another room with all his friends, waiting anxiously to eat the delicious cake on the table. As far as Misty could tell, the party was a hit with the kids._

_ Right then Misty was in the kitchen. She had been taking pictures of the party, but had taken a small break to get plates and silverware so the kids could begin eating cake. Her camera was sitting on the counter as she gathered everything up._

_ "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"_

_ Three year old Lauren came bounding into the kitchen, energetically seeking her mother for something. Misty set the plates down on the counter and turned around._

_ "What is it sweet—oh my goodness! Lauren what happened?"_

_ The toddler giggled happily. "I was looking at Dillon's cake and then he pushed my face into it! Now I got cake all over my face Mommy!"_

_ Misty could only smile and nod her head. "Yes you certainly do."_

_ "Guess what else Mommy!" Lauren added._

_ "What?"_

_ "Now I really am your sweet girl!" she said as she burst into more giggles._

_ "You're absolutely right Laurie-loo!" agreed Misty as she grabbed her camera. She pointed it at Lauren, smiling at the sight of her messy daughter. "Now smile Lauren!"_

"Mom, you did it again."

Startled out of her reverie, Misty shook her head to clear her thoughts. Lauren could only sigh and roll her eyes. Misty pursed her lips, staring at Lauren. _If I keep day dreaming like this she's going to start asking questions,_ Misty thought, _Questions I don't want to answer._

Propping her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her palm, Lauren stared at her mom. Her green eyes bore into Misty with a look she knew all too well and hated just as much. Misty began inwardly preparing for the meaningful conversation about to take place. The red-head closed her eyes, a tiny smile dancing on her lips. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes and was shocked to find Lauren smiling at her. It was a gentle smile that radiated sincerity and brought confusion to Misty's face. But before she could speak, Lauren beat her to it.

"I get it Mom; I understand."

This statement only furthered her confusion. "What? You…you do?"

Lauren's smile widened a bit. "Of course, I'm not stupid you know. I always know when something is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me!" Misty blurted, making Lauren chuckle softly.

"Oh Mom, I'll miss you too you know." Misty's cheeks flushed as she cast her eyes down to stare at the table. She could still feel Lauren's eyes on her as they sat there. The silence stretched on until finally Lauren sighed. "Mom, I know you want to say _something_ so why won't you?"

There was no anger in Lauren's voice, Misty could tell. The ten-year old was simply seeking a response. Misty also knew that Lauren wouldn't relent until she got the response she after. She was never fooled or placated with a simple dismissal; she was too strong-willed and stubborn for that.

"Well," Lauren said loudly, causing Misty to look over at her sharply. "I know there's something you want to tell me, but I'm so tired Mom. I'm going back to bed. Maybe by tomorrow you'll be ready to talk."

Lauren gave Misty a fleeting hug before she turned and left the kitchen. Misty watched her disappear into the unlit portion of their home. She sighed, looking down at the book on the table. Lauren had been right, of course. There was something bothering Misty. She took a deep breath, exhaling loudly to express her frustration. She sat there in the silence for a little while longer before an idea finally struck her.

"Well, if I can't speak it, I'll just write it instead!" she announced to herself.

Misty hopped up, opened a drawer to grab a pen, and then headed for the living. She nabbed a notebook from one of the end tables and then settled onto the couch. She turned the lamp on beside her, flipped to an empty page in the notebook, and then began to write. One way or another Misty was determined to sort out her thoughts and let Lauren know exactly what she was feeling.

* * *

Lauren meanwhile, was struggling to get back to sleep. She felt tired, but her mind just wouldn't stop racing. Tomorrow was the big day; the day she would begin her Pokemon journey. Lauren loved Pokemon and was beyond excited about becoming an official trainer. She knew already she wanted to be a battle trainer and not a coordinator. Pokemon contests just didn't appeal to her. She would much rather be battling it out in a rugged tournament or facing down a strong opponent than trying to perform and show off her Pokemon's appearance.

No, Lauren's dilemma was more about what she was going to do once she actually started her journey. Of course she knew about the Pokemon gyms; her mother was Cerulean City's Gym Leader! Lauren was unsure if going around challenging gyms was what she wanted to do. Yes, the prospect of tough opponents was appealing, but she knew that was not what she wanted to do on her journey.

But what could she do? Were there other avenues to pursue? Was there more than one road to becoming a world class Pokemon trainer?

Rolling over again, she desperately sought comfort so that she might get to sleep. Lauren could feel the frustration burning in her cheeks.

She couldn't get comfortable. She couldn't get back to sleep. And worst of all, she still didn't know what she was going to do.

"_This is just_ _lovely_." Lauren growled to herself as she switched positions for the hundredth time.


	2. Two Steps Forward and One to the Right

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings and salutations my esteemed readers! I am happy to announce the arrival of chapter two! It is basically a follow up on Lauren _actually_ starting her journey. The length is about the same as chapter one, but fear not! Chapter three will begin an era of bigger word counts, fuller content, and that adventurous spirit we all cherish. (Disclaimer; I am not to be held accountable for future cliff-hangers, plot twists, or any other outrageous spin I decided to throw in. Reader discretion is advised. Your results may vary.)**

**One last thing before you entertain your imagination.**

**I'd just like to be a humble writer and give a shout-out form of a thank you to my first reviewer! That's right, I'm talking about you! Yes you! No, not you, sit back down. I meant her, the awesome one.**

**Jenificent3007.**

**(But seriously, I really do appreciate the comment! Glad you're enjoying what little there is!)**

**So, ladies and gentlemen we come to the close. I thank you all for your participation. And if you want a frivolous shout out like Jenificent3007 got all you have to do is review! And now, I bid you all...**

_**Adieu!**_

**Ninja**

* * *

Chapter Two: Two Steps Forward and One Step to the Right

The first morning beams of sunlight peeked over the horizon, rousing the creatures of the earth from their slumber. Flocks of Pidgey were busy shaking the sleep from their feathers as the first minutes of a new day greeted them. Rattata of all sizes stretched their legs, Oddish and Bellsprout alike unfurled their leaves, and Caterpie were scooting along the branches of trees in search of breakfast. In those brief moments the sun had risen it had seemingly brought the earth back to life. Pokemon of every kind had already begun their day in innocent anticipation of what adventures were in store.

Much like the wild Pokemon, the many people of the world had also begun to bustle about. Streets were filled patrons on their way to work and sidewalks were crowded with people of every shape and sort hustling towards their intended destinations. Many had cell phones plastered to the side of their heads, others spoke into virtually invisible headsets, and the majority were texting as they walked. As the world surged to life one couple hadn't even left home yet. Instead they standing in the doorway of their youngest daughter's room. They had been standing there for almost fifteen minutes watching her sleep.

Lauren Ketchum was currently sleeping soundly on the floor. One of her legs was still propped up on the bed and her soft snoring could be heard from beneath the blanket the covered the rest of her body. Her alarm clock was still buzzing from her bedside table as it had been for almost an hour. Today was the day she would be getting her Trainer's license and her starter Pokemon.

"How much longer should we let her sleep?" Ash whispered to Misty.

Misty shrugged. "I suppose we should wake her up. I'm sure she'd be angry with us if we let her sleep through the day."

Ash nodded, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. "Alright, I'll get her up then."

Without a second thought, Misty merely nodded and walked away. She took ten steps before she second guessed her decision and turned back to tell her husband. As she turned around however; the hall filled with a bright yellow light and flickering beams of lightning. It took only milliseconds for Misty to realize what had transpired.

Her husband, Ash Ketchum, had used Pikachu to shock their daughter awake. Both trainer and Pokemon were now roaring with laughter as Misty stormed back down the hall. As she peered through the doorway, she spotted her youngest daughter still on the floor; Lauren was now twitching a little bit as sparks danced around her body. After a few seconds she finally sat up and rubbed her face, grumbling many incoherent swears. The fact that the electric shock didn't affect her much indicated how often she had been awakened in this manner.

Misty sighed and then shot a sharp glance towards Ash. His laughter immediately subsided as he realized the trouble he was in.

"I should have known better," Misty growled at him, "Couldn't you have woken her up more gently!?"

"Sorry Mist," he whispered back, "It was all in good fun."

Ash offered an innocent smile, but Misty merely narrowed her eyes at him. If it had been any other day she would have overlooked it, but today was special. She wanted everything to be perfect-even though it already wasn't.

Misty glared for a few more seconds before turning to look back at Lauren. "Hurry and get dressed Lauren, you're already late."

Lauren's eyes grew wide as she tried to jump up. Unfortunately her blanket had ensnared her legs and she immediately fell over with a loud yelp. Despite the previous disagree, her parents shared a chuckle as they left Lauren to get prepared. Even as her parents left Lauren continued to fight off her blanket.

"Down boy!" Lauren yelled triumphantly as she threw blanket aside. She turned back to Pikachu, who was still standing in her room even though Ash had already left. "Since you woke me up so rudely, I'll need a favor from you..."

The yellow mouse Pokemon suddenly looked nervous as Lauren approached him. The ten year old merely smiled and crouched down in front of Pikachu, resting a hand on his head. She gently began scratching behind his ears, making him smile and relax.

"No worries Pikachu," reassured Lauren, "I just need you to go and get something for me. It's very important-to me at least. Think you can help me out?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!" the electric Pokemon answered enthusiastically.

Lauren smiled. "Good, here's what I need you to get..."

* * *

Nearly thirty minutes after Ash's rude wake up call, Lauren was completely dressed and quickly eating her breakfast. At the current time though her breakfast could now be considered lunch-or brunch; whichever of the two you preferred. Her drawstring bag she had chosen to carry with her was thoroughly packed and now resting by her feet as she ate. Once Lauren had begun getting ready and realized how late she was, she had sped up her routine. Normally she ate at a normal pace, but due to her running behind she was now inhaling her plate of food.

Misty frowned as she watched Lauren inhale her meal. Only Ash and Dillon ate like that. With a sigh, Misty sat across from Lauren and shook her head.

"Lauren, honey, slow down. You'll choke," said Misty, "Besides, your father has a surprise for you before you go to the lab."

The mention of a 'surprise' stopped Lauren in mid-bite. "He does, really?"

Misty chuckled and nodded. "Yes, now eat at a normal pace if you want it. I'm sure the lab won't run out of Pokemon, okay?"

Lauren sighed, nodding reluctantly. "Yes Mom, sorry..."

She began eating slower, but you could sense the excitement radiating from her. Misty could see that Lauren was holding it all in as she took each bite of food. Even though she restrained herself, the anticipation showed brightly through her eyes. Misty wanted to just sit and watch Lauren, but she knew that would be too suspicious. She decided on a different angle instead.

"Once you're finished eating, just leave your dish there and go out back. Your father is waiting on you," said Misty, "I'll clean your place. Don't worry about your bag either."

Lauren's eyes widened as she sat still for a moment. It seemed she may have begun choking, but she suddenly began moving again. Ignoring her mother's instruction to eat 'at a normal pace', Lauren inhaled the remainder of her food and then bolted out to the backyard. Misty smiled and shook her head. As soon as she was certain Lauren was outside with her father, she walked around the table and grabbed her drawstring bag.

It was the exact style Misty had used when traveling with Ash and Brock, but with different colors. It was made of weather-proof material with a nylon drawstring. The bag itself was mostly purple with teal and aqua circles abstractly placed all around on it. It had two small zipper pouches on it; there was one on the side that faced her back and one that faced outward. The one that faced her back was a little bigger than the one that faced outward.

Misty opened the biggest part, knowing she'd open that part most frequently. She held up the letter she had written to Lauren and smiled as she slipped it into Lauren's bag. As she did, she noticed a few things that hadn't been on Lauren's 'travel item' list. Misty pulled out a hat and a pair of gloves, biting her lip to fight off the emotions. The hat and gloves belonged to Ash; these were the ones he used during his travels in Hoenn region. Misty sighed, putting them back in the bag. Lauren hadn't said anything about taking those items-not even to Ash. Misty closed the bag and set it on the table and began clearing Lauren's dishes. It made her a little happy knowing Lauren would be carrying a piece of both her and Ash on her journey-Ash's hat and gloves and Misty's letter. Even with her emotions in turmoil, Misty was excited for what Lauren would experience on her journey.

* * *

Lauren rushed out into the backyard. She was still chewing the final bites of her food as she shut the door behind her and rushed to meet her father who was waiting for her near the rear of the backyard. He was chatting with Pikachu about things unknown as Lauren approached him with the biggest smile he had ever witnessed. Ash had seen Lauren smile many, many times before, but never as broadly as she was now. He also knew exactly why she was smiling so big as well; Lauren knew he had a surprise for her.

"Hey Daddy!" she greeted happily, "Mom, said you had something for me."

Ash smiled back at his youngest daughter, unable to contain it. "I sure do Lauren!"

Lauren's smile grew, making Ash's heart flutter with an array of emotions. The moment had arrived in which he would present Lauren with her partner Pokemon. He had caught all of his children's starter Pokemon. Every trainer had a dream partner they started their journey with. Whether it be one of the three basic starters or an unorthodox starter Pokemon such as Eevee, one of the baby Pokemon, or even a wild Pokemon they had befriended. Ash knew that the Pokemon a trainer started out with didn't matter. He himself hadn't started his journey with a traditional starter and he was now a Champion-a Pokemon Master. The Pokemon a trainer started his or her journey with was to be their partner; a companion that held a special bond with them. Sure, trainers caught more Pokemon along their journey, but that first Pokemon-the beginning partner held a special place in its trainer's heart. That starter Pokemon was to be a best friend and partner-loyal and fierce, a Pokemon who had been there from the beginning; a Pokemon like Pikachu.

Ash knew Pikachu was one of kind, but he also knew there were other Pokemon out there like him. Many other trainers had bonds with their Pokemon as he did with Pikachu; it wasn't uncommon. This was the sole reason he sought to find the perfect partner for each of his children. And now it was Lauren's turn; the last of the Ketchum clan. It brought tears to his eyes, but he blinked them back and hid them with a big smile of his own.

"What's my surprise Daddy?" Lauren asked, bubbling over with excitement.

Pushing his emotions aside again, Ash retrieved the minimized Pokeball from his pocket. "Well, Lauren...When Dillon began his journey, I went out and caught him Charmander-

"Yeah, I remember. You also caught Jenny her Azurill and Kelly her Happiny...although Kelly didn't really know what she wanted. Happiny was a good choice for her though..." Lauren rambled.

"Right, so," Ash said loudly so Lauren would fall silent, "Just like your brother and sisters, I caught a very special Pokemon for you to start your journey with..."

Lauren's eyes widened in excitement. She bent her arms at the elbow, raising her hands to chest height and clenched them into tight fists. Ash could see her trembling slightly as she waited for him to present her with her very first Pokemon. He had to fight off the urge to reminisce as he pressed the button on the Pokeball. It expanded, making Lauren gasp softly.

"I searched forever to find this little guy," said Ash, purposefully drawing out the moment, "But as soon as I saw him, I knew he was to be yours..."

Frustration briefly flashed across Lauren's face making Ash bite his lip. She looked just like Misty when she was agitated like that. Lauren open and closed her hands to help maintain her composure. Ash knew that if he continued to agitate her he would regret it.

"So here he is," Ash said, as Lauren visibly relaxed. He smiled and tossed the Pokeball in the air. A white light emanated from it as the Pokemon materialized next to them. "Your very own Cyndaquil!"

The small fire mouse Pokemon shook its head as it came into full view. Lauren gasped as soon as she laid eyes on him. Instead its normal coloring, the Cyndaquil before them was a rich auburn and dark tan. The auburn color along its back was nearly identical to the shade of Lauren's hair. The small Pokemon gazed curiously back at Lauren and Ash as they all stood in silence. After a few moments, Cyndaquil turned its attention to its surroundings.

Lauren turned back to Ash. "Oh Daddy! _Thank you so much!_" She glanced at Cyndaquil and then looked back at Ash. "He's amazing-and his color is so-where did you find him-oh wow!"

The comments and questions seemed to just tumble out of her mouth, making Ash smile wider and wider. Lauren had always talked about catching a Cyndaquil on her journey-it seemed almost like her favorite Pokemon. There were several other Pokemon she spoke about frequently, but Cyndaquil popped up the most. Ash guessed it was because it was a Johto starter, but he could never be sure. Of all the Pokemon she had spoken about over the years, Cyndaquil seemed like the easiest one to capture. The only other one she spoke about more was Dratini, but those were rare-and dragon type Pokemon to top it off.

"Daddy, this makes me so happy!" Lauren gushed as she scooped up the Cyndaquil and brought Ash out of reverie. "He's just perfect!"

Lauren and Cyndaquil stared at one another for a few seconds before it decided to snuggle into her chest. Ash was a little surprised at how easily it had already taken to Lauren. She simply giggled and gently stroked its back.

"Yeah, you are perfect. I can tell." she said quietly, "We're going to best friends. No question about it."

Choosing to overlook their immediate bond for now, Ash placed a hand on Lauren's back. "Come on, lets go show your mother."

Lauren nodded eagerly and skipped off towards the house. Ash followed not far behind, smiling broadly at Lauren's happiness.

* * *

With her drawstring bag slung over one shoulder, Cyndaquil held securely in her arms, and a smile on her face Lauren stood ready to begin her journey. Despite sleeping in, Lauren felt that her journey couldn't have started off any better. She held her dream starter Pokemon in arms, received her license and Pokedex effortlessly, and had even gotten to sleep in that morning. Lauren felt that those helped to add up to a good start however; she was still worried about one thing. Lauren still didn't know what she wanted to accomplish on this journey. She had spent many nights tossing and turning in her bed as she desperately tried to figure out what she wanted out of life. And now, she was here standing on the front steps of her home. Both of her parents were on the porch smiling at her with hopeful expressions. Misty had taken an abundance of photos, much to Lauren's chagrin. Like a good daughter she humored her mother and posed for each photo.

But now was the time to either speak up or...well, she wasn't really sure of a second option.

"Mom, Dad..." Lauren began, looking down at Cyndaquil. Her words were failing her and she found that irritating.

Misty cast a worried glance at Ash, but then knelt down next Lauren. She offered a tender expression as she rested a hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked.

Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder, nuzzling him briefly before turning his small black eyes to Lauren. He could sense something was troubling the ten year old.

Lauren took a deep breath. _It's now or never..._she thought.

"I...I'm not ready to leave on my journey yet." Lauren blurted.

Misty and Ash exchanged astonished glances. Neither of them had been expecting this-not from any of their children and especially not Lauren.

"Why not Lauren?" Ash asked, recovering his voice first.

The ten year old's shoulders sagged, her eyes remaining on Cyndaquil. The Pokemon tilted his head as he gazed back at her. A small smile danced on her lips as she looked at Cyndaquil. She could feel a little more courage building as she and Cyndaquil stared at one another. Lauren took a deep breath and looked up at her parents. Suddenly her mouth was dry and she could feel her courage melt away under their curious stares.

"I...I" Lauren stammered, looking back down at Cyndaquil. As she did, she felt her courage rise back up. Somehow the little fire mouse was helping her. "I...well, I just don't know what I want to do...and...until I do, I don't want to leave on my journey yet..."

The silence following her confession was agonizing and if she hadn't been paying attention, she would have squeezed poor Cyndaquil to death. Lauren dared not look at her parents for fear of rejection. She kept her focus on Cyndaquil, drawing from the courage and strength he seemed to provide. After a few moments, Misty finally spoke up.

"It's okay Laurie-loo," she said softly, "You can leave when you feel you're ready."

Lauren didn't look up, fearing that her father was possibly mad at her however; Misty gently placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted her face up so she could look at them. Slowly, Lauren raised her eyes and was relieved to see that her parents weren't mad at her.

"I'm glad you guys aren't mad at me," she whispered, visibly relaxing.

"Oh honey, we could never be mad at you!" said Misty as she pulled Lauren into a hug. She glanced over her shoulder at Ash, jerking her head to indicate he should comfort Lauren too.

"Your mother's right," said Ash, "Your journey is about you and your growth. If you need a little more time before you leave; that's perfectly okay. Everyone is different."

Lauren smiled slightly. Despite their reassurance, she still felt as lost as ever.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There you go! Lauren started her journey, but not in the way every other trainer. She's dead set on finding her path in life-that's admirable, but will she actually find it? I wonder what's next for her? Guess you'll have to tune in next time to find out! Remember to leave reviews for any reason you see fit; encouragement for me, criticisms (I like to always strive for improvement FYI), or even if you want a frivolous shout out. I welcome any and all kinds of reviews!**

**Yours invisibly,**  
**Ninja**


	3. Excitement, Resolve, and a New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all, Ninja here! Here we have chapter three. My current goal is to try and upload as frequently as I can. My biggest obstacle right now is real life. It likes to take all my time away from me and make me do things that aren't fun, but what can you do? So I guess upload speed really depends on how much time I can actually devote to writing this. I have several things planned out, but I just gotta get it on paper, screen, whatever. So, yeah...long-winded, whiny explanation of upload speed...moving on.**

**If there are any typos hidden within the story, feel free to let me know. Sometimes my brain and my fingers don't communicate so well and I end up using the wrong word, write some words twice, or even forget a word. It's very irritating so if you spot any typos let me know and I'll see about fixing them. That goes for grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes too. I like for things to be as they should.**

**Also, I suffer writer's block too frequently. Reviews and feedback of any kind keep me going and help me out tremendously! It lets me know that people are interested in my story and provides ample encouragement. (I'm not fishing for reviews, really I'm not. This is the honest truth. If you don't believe me then fine) Making this story one of your favorites or following it also makes me feel good. It still lets me know there's interest, but more on an...anonymous front...I guess you'd call it...**

**But back to business. I gladly present you with chapter three of Lauren Ketchum's journey. This is the chapter where the story picks up somewhat. (at least I hope) But without further ado; happy reading to all of you!**

**Hovering in the Shadows,  
Ninja**

* * *

Chapter Three: Excitement, Resolve, and a New Adventure

It had been two days since Lauren had received her trainer's license and partner Pokémon. It had been two whole days since she had decided not to leave home for her journey yet. Ash and Misty had remained supportive of her, but inwardly they were beginning to worry. They never knew what was going through Lauren's mind and, to them; it seemed she just didn't want to leave home. Each day Lauren had taken her new Cyndaquil and gone out into the backyard. The only thing they did out there was talk-if you could call it that. Whenever Misty was in the kitchen she would watch them from the window, rarely catching glimpses of Lauren's face in profile. It was the only way she knew Lauren was talking to Cyndaquil. Surely the ten year old wasn't lonely; it had only been two years since Jenny and Kelly had left for their journeys.

Ash seemed especially disheartened and immersed himself in training his Pokémon. Misty could tell he was just as confused as she was, even if he didn't talk about it. Whenever Misty tried he would merely respond, "It's Lauren's journey, she can do it however she wants". After a few attempts, Misty gave up on questioning him. He would talk to her about it when he was ready.

By the third day, Misty felt she should talk to Lauren about the whole situation. She was more worried than anything, but she also suspected that there were many things Lauren was keeping to herself. It was obvious that the young girl was struggling with something, but much like Misty she had opted to suffer in silence.

As soon as Misty had decided to confront Lauren however; a most unexpected turn of events derailed her plans. She had assumed Lauren was out back again and had begun making her way out there. Lauren was not outside though; she was seated in the living room with Cyndaquil resting happily in her lap. Before Misty could even open her mouth, Lauren spoke.

"I think I'm ready to start my journey Mom."

The only thing Misty could do was raise her eyebrows and open her mouth slightly. She searched for a reply, but it seemed that her words had disappeared due to a moment of shock. Misty blindly sought out a chair, not taking her eyes off of Lauren, and upon finding one she flopped down into the seat. Her mind was reeling as she processed what Lauren had just said.

Lauren took a deep breath. "Seeing this has left you speechless leads me to believe you were worried I would never leave…" She paused in case Misty summoned a reply, but was only met with silence. Lauren offered Misty a smile. "I always planned on leaving, just so you know…"

Misty shook her head, ridding herself of the stupor she had been trapped in. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath to help ensure she had regained her composure. When she felt sure she had, she turned her eyes back to Lauren.

"Are you…are you sure?" Misty asked, hoping she appeared sympathetic.

Lauren nodded. "I'm positive. I just needed a little time to figure out what I wanted to do."

"You mentioned this on the day you were _supposed_ to leave," said Misty, "I must confess that I'm not quite sure about what you mean…"

Lauren started to reply, but then stopped. She looked down at Cyndaquil for a moment and then looked back at her mother.

"Can we wait until Daddy gets home?" Lauren asked. "I don't want to have to explain it twice and I'm sure he doesn't want to hear about this from you…no offense…"

Misty pursed her lips, nodding her head. "I don't see why not. He'll be home around dinner time. Is it safe to assume you'll be leaving tomorrow?"

Lauren nodded and sat up a little straighter. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes burned with determination. The sudden change in demeanor made Misty's heart flutter. It was clear that Lauren was serious and had every intention of beginning her journey the following day. Even Cyndaquil had his chest puffed out a little as he demonstrated his own confidence and determination.

"Well, alright," said Misty as she stood up, "If this is your decision, you know I'll support you…" Misty smiled at Lauren and began walking towards the hallway so she could call Ash in private. As she reached the entrance to the hall she turned back to Lauren, still smiling. "I'm proud of you Lauren. I really am."

Lauren beamed as Misty disappeared into the hall. She ducked off into the master bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She leaned back against it, letting Lauren's announcement fully sink in. Misty retrieved her cell phone from the dresser and dialed Ash's number. Once again, she found herself overwhelmed by an array of emotions.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey."

_"Hey Mist, what's up?"_

"You're going to be home for dinner right?"

_"Of course, why?"_

"Lauren finally announced that she's ready to start her journey. She's leaving tomorrow, but she wants to explain to us why she waited like she did…"

_Silence._

"Ash?"

_"Yeah…yeah, I'll be home in plenty of time tonight. I'll go ahead and schedule tomorrow morning off as well."_

Misty could hear the quaver in Ash's voice even though he was trying to hide it. She couldn't tell what emotion it was from since they were on the phone, but she hoped it was from happiness.

"Okay, just thought I'd call and make sure. I've got to go and do some paperwork for the gym, but I'll see you tonight."

_"Okay, I love you Misty."_

"I love you too."

Misty hung up and fell back onto the bed she shared with Ash, staring at the ceiling. For the second time in a week, she was going to have to prepare herself for Lauren's departure into the world. Misty was both excited and a little depressed. She thought back to the letter she had written and began wondering if Lauren had found it. With a sigh, she rolled onto her side and stared at the family photo beside the bed. What were her other children up to? It had been a little while since she had heard from them.

"Ugh, too much nostalgia," Misty groaned as she got off the bed. She walked around the bed and exited the room.

"That's cheating! Being a fire type doesn't make you invincible! Don't give me that look! You know the rules!"

Lauren's loud banter with her Pokémon brought an amused smile to Misty's face. Giving in to the sudden temptation, Misty doubled back to her room and retrieved her camera. She turned it on and paused in the door way to adjust the settings.

"You big fat cheater Cyndaquil; why can't you play fair? You're a jerk—_hey!_" Lauren barked as a series of thumps and bangs echoed through the house. Misty giggled quietly as she began walking back down the hall.

"_Ouch! You'll pay for that one!_"

The commotion continued to escalate until it finally resulted in a very loud crash. Misty gasped and rushed into the living room to see what had transpired. As soon as she laid eyes on the scene before her, she couldn't hold back her laughter. The rambunctious pair had managed to knock over the recliner, a side table, and a standing lamp. Only a hand and leg were visible beneath the overturned recliner and both were twitching slightly. The side table and its contents were strewn across the room. The lamp shade was now stuck on Cyndaquil's head as he stumbled around haphazardly. The lamp itself was rolling back and forth on the floor due to being knocked over.

"Is…is everyone still…alive?" Misty choked out as her laughter began to subside.

Lauren was mumbling something in response, but it was muffled and incoherent. Cyndaquil was still trying to get the lamp shade off. He growled with frustration as he thrashed about on the floor. In a desperate attempt to be rid of it he jumped up and dashed across the room, running right into the wall and falling over. Misty took advantage of the situation and began taking pictures. Lauren, meanwhile, had finally emerged from beneath the recliner, rubbing the back of her head. Cyndaquil made another wild dash and managed to run into Lauren. The ten year old took one look at her Pokémon and started laughing. The highly annoyed Cyndaquil let out an angry bark and blindly tackled his trainer.

"That was uncalled for!" Lauren snapped as she gave Cyndaquil a little shove.

"Cynda-Cyndaquil!" the little Pokémon sobbed, clearly tired of the lamp shade being stuck on his head.

"Just calm down Cyndaquil," said Lauren as she grasped the lamp shade, "I'll get it off. Now, just hold still."

Lauren tugged on the lamp shade, but it barely moved. She grumbled a few words under her breath as she tried several more times, but to no avail. Cyndaquil whimpered quietly as Lauren stopped pulling to catch her breath. She pursed her lips in thought as she studied her stuck friend. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her mother was still taking pictures and giggling.

"You could help you know," said Lauren pointedly shooting her an annoyed look for added emphasis.

Misty took one last picture and then set the camera aside. "Alright, I'll get the butter…"

**XXXXX**

* * *

**XXXXX**

A couple of hours later, they had successfully freed Cyndaquil and returned the living room to its original state and were now occupying the kitchen. Misty was now preparing dinner while Lauren and Cyndaquil were sitting at the table. Lauren was recounting the events that led up to the living room destruction.

"We _were_ playing 'the floor is lava', but Cyndaquil wouldn't follow the rules," Lauren explained. "He thinks that just because he's a fire type he has lava immunity—

"Wait, wait, wait," Misty interrupted, "Before you explain anymore; what are the rules of 'the floor is lava'?"

"You can't touch the floor," Lauren replied, "That one is pretty obvious. It's kind of like the game 'horse' in basketball. One person goes from point A to point B—

"Without touching the floor?"

"Yes, Mom, without touching the floor. You have to use the furniture and stuff to get around. Once the first person finishes their route, the second person has to follow it exactly. If you touch the floor, you lose. If you don't copy their route, you lose. Simple enough right?"

Misty nodded. "It sounds easy enough."

"Okay so anyways, Cyndaquil decides that because he's a fire type he can just walk around on the floor and not follow the rules," said Lauren. "So, I called him a cheater and we started arguing—But then, this little jerk starts trying to knock me off the recliner. We started wrestling around, eventually making it onto the floor. Cyndaquil then decides to tackle me, so I tackled him back and we ended up plowing into all that stuff and knocking it over."

Misty could only shake her head as Lauren concluded her story. It seemed that Lauren and Ash were more alike than she had previously thought. This filled Misty with an array of mixed emotions-but mostly just sick with worry. If Lauren did indeed take after her father, trouble was guaranteed to follow. She knew very well that her son Dillon had inherited Ash's talent for trouble. The twins even seemed to have inherited the ability-but that was mostly due to them being the _cause_. It seemed that the "Ketchum Talent for Trouble" had divided itself amongst the children so as to continue the legacy. Misty's biggest concern was figuring out which portion Lauren had received.

"Misty, I'm-oh, what smells so good?" Ash announced, as he walked in the door.

Misty smiled slightly. _Well, speak of the devil_.

"Dinner of course. How was your day?" Misty replied, tending to the items cooking on the stove.

Ash shrugged and snaked his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It was a little slow to start, but then an excellent training partner happened by..."

Misty turned around in his arms, raising a questioning eyebrow. Ash simply offered her a very wide grin, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Misty studied his face for any sort of clue. When his expression yielded no hints, she looked over at Lauren who shrugged.

"So, are you going to tell me _who_?" she asked impatiently, making Ash's grin widen. He was clearly enjoying teasing her and it was beginning to wear on her nerves rather quickly. When she still received no response, she pushed herself out of his arms and put her hands on her hips. "_Ash!_"

Ash chuckled lightly and then turned to the door. "Alright, I've had my fun; you can come in now!"

Misty sighed and shook her head as she turned to face the door. As soon as the mystery visitor came into view, Misty flew across the room and engulfed him in a spine crushing hug. Only when he pulled away from Misty, gasping for air, did Lauren see who it was. He adjusted his hat, took a deep breath, and then flashed a familiar smile. Lauren giggled and then smiled widely.

"Dillon!" she greeted loudly, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi Lauren," he replied as Misty wrapped him in another hug, making him laugh. "It's good to see you too Mom."

Misty rolled her eyes and then looked her eldest child up and down. "Dillon, you got so tall all of the sudden! I feel like I haven't seen you in...Arceus knows how long!"

Dillon shrugged, sliding his backpack off and setting it against the wall by the door. He turned to Lauren and ruffled her hair. She grumbled something under her breath as she fixed her hair and then stood up. She swiftly punched Dillon in the shoulder, grinning widely at him.

"I got my first Pokemon Dillon!" Lauren exclaimed, "Check it out!"

Lauren waved Cyndaquil over and the little red fire mouse Pokemon pranced across the floor in a showy fashion. He sat at Dillon's feet and puffed out his chest in an attempt to make himself seem more impressive. Dillon chuckled and crouched down, patting Cyndaquil on his head gently.

"You got quite the character here Lauren," said Dillon, "I bet he's a powerhouse in battle."

Cyndaquil sat up as straight as possible, relishing in Dillon's attention and compliments. Lauren rolled her eyes and crouched down beside Dillon. She playfully poked Cyndaquil's side making him squeak indignantly. He shot her a pointed look and then shuffled closer to Dillon.

"Yeah, he's a character alright," said Lauren as a sly smile crept onto her face, "Got his fat head stuck in a lamp shade today too." For a brief moment Cyndaquil looked mortified, but then began chattering and wildly gesturing at Lauren in an attempt to take the heat off himself. Lauren only giggled in response, causing the little fire mouse to growl at her in irritation.

Dillon laughed. "Really now? How did he manage that?"

"While arguing over the rules of a game," said Lauren with an embarrassed smile. "It sort of escalated into a wrestling match and we ended up knocking some furniture over during the argument..."

Cyndaquil smiled bashfully, nodding slightly to confirm the story. Lauren patted Cyndaquil's head and then scooped him into her arms as she stood up. She offered a reassuring smile and gave him a light squeeze to show her affection. The little fire type returned the gesture by snuggling into her embrace and resting his head in the crook of her arm.

"Cyn-Cynda-Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil exclaimed happily as he settled into Lauren's arms.

"His color is rather unusual," Dillon observed, "I've never seen a red Cyndaquil before."

Lauren beamed at her older brother. "Me either, but I'd love him even if he didn't have a unique coloring. I just know we'll be the best of friends."

With a gentle smile, Lauren looked down at Cyndaquil as he shifted and looked up at her. Although she didn't know what she had done; her words had touched Cyndaquil's heart. It was clear that Lauren and Cyndaquil were friends by the way they carried on with each other. But in this moment and with those words, something new had emerged between them. The bond they shared had, unknowingly, become stronger. It was an important event that would soon be a key factor in Lauren's journey.

Ash cleared his throat, reminding his children that he and Misty were still present. "Speaking of Pokemon; I hear you've got something to tell us..."

Lauren nodded earnestly, smiling slightly. "That's right, I do."

She glanced at the stove and then back at her parents, now grinning sheepishly. "But can we eat before we get into all that?"

Ash laughed light heartedly, throwing an arm around Misty. "Of course! I'm starving too!"

**XXX**

* * *

**XXX**

Once the Ketchum family had finished their rowdy dinner, they all adjourned to the living room. Ash, Misty, and Dillon all sat on the couch while Lauren was seated in the recliner. Dillon had released his Phanpy and it was now sitting in his lap. Phanpy was incredibly tiny and extremely shy. Dillon was now busy telling them all about her.

"She was very weak when I found her," he explained, "And she was even tinier than she is now! At first she wouldn't let me help her, but I guess exhaustion overtook her and she fainted."

"Oh the poor thing," Misty cooed, making another attempt to pet Phanpy. But like all her other attempts, Phanpy shied away.

"Yeah, so I rushed her to the nearest Pokemon Center," Dillon continued, "At first Nurse Joy was mad at me because she thought it was my Pokemon, but I finally explained that I had found her. She quickly apologized and took Phanpy in for treatment." Dillon looked down at Phanpy and smiled, gently stroking her back. "It took almost three days for Phanpy to get better. As soon as she was outside though, she took off to try and find her herd again-

"You followed her right?" interrupted Ash, looking slightly concerned.

Dillon nodded. "Of course! She's really fast too; I almost lost her a few times. When I finally caught up, she had found her herd, but they rejected her just like before. At that point, I think she realized there was no hope of returning so she ran off again. And yes, I followed her still. We were slowly becoming friends, but then a Graveler appeared out of nowhere and attacked us." Dillon paused, ginning sheepishly. "I protected Phanpy, of course, but I...well, I kind of forgot I had Pokemon who could battle..."

Misty looked at Ash, smiling mischievously. "I wonder where he gets that from..." Misty teased, making Ash roll his eyes.

"But long story short; we battled that Graveler and won, helping her to trust me and ultimately leading to her joining my team." Dillon concluded.

"Good job Dillon, I'm very proud of you," said Misty, "I'm sure Phanpy is going to be spectacular!"

Ash nodded in agreement and then turned to look at Lauren. His youngest daughter was now gazing intently at Cyndaquil. He could tell Cyndaquil could sense Lauren's anxiety and had snuggled into her lap in an effort to comfort her. Cyndaquil would occasionally glance over at Phanpy, clearly curious about her however; he chose to remain in Lauren's lap and offer his support.

_His dedication to Lauren is impressive._ Ash thought. _They've only been partners for a short time, but it's like they've been together for a long time._

"Well, I suppose it's my turn now," Lauren announced, interrupting Ash's thoughts. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to Lauren as the room fell deafeningly silent. The youngest Ketchum glanced down at Cyndaquil one last time, took a deep breath, and then sat up straight. Her facial expression changed as she squared her shoulders in hopes that she appeared absolutely sure of herself.

"I know that my decision not to leave on my journey right away was a bit...well, shocking," Lauren began, "But I felt I needed to figure out what I wanted to do before I left-

"What does that mean?" Ash asked, "I'm not quite understanding that..." Misty rolled her eyes, muttering something about being dense.

Lauren smiled briefly, but reverted to looking serious again. "Well, like you wanted to be a Pokemon Master or Jenny and Kelly wanting to be a Coordinator and a Groomer-

"Don't forget me!" Dillon interrupted, earning an elbow to his side from Misty.

"You're following in Dad's footsteps so you don't count in my examples," Lauren retorted, "But _anyways_, I needed to figure out my path and be absolutely certain it was the one for me. It's a hard decision. I like to battle, but I don't want to do the Gym Challenge. I definitely know I don't want to be a Coordinator-I mean, Contests are cool and all, but it just isn't for me."

Lauren fell silent for a moment, looking back down at Cyndaquil. He gave a small nod, urging her on. She nodded back and then looked back up at her family. Misty offered a warm smile to show her support while Ash looked genuinely interested in what she saying, but a little confused as well. Dillon seemed to have turned his attention to Phanpy as he was now playfully tickling her tiny trunk and ears.

"After tons of thinking and talking about it to Cyndaquil," Lauren continued, "I think I know what I want to do on my journey..." She paused, searching for the right words to explain it. "Um, well...I'm not sure it has a title, but...I really want to just help trainers with their Pokemon. Not like as a nurse or a doctor, but like...help trainers and their relationships with their Pokemon. I want to help them strengthen their bond, help with Pokemon who won't listen, or something like that. I guess it would be like a counselor or something? I don't know, but that's what I want to do; I want to help trainers, coordinators, and anyone else with their Pokemon."

The room was silent as Misty and Ash appeared to be processing what Lauren had just told them. Dillon was still playing with Phanpy, seemingly oblivious to all that had just been explained. Lauren looked down at Cyndaquil who patted her arm and nodded. She smiled back at him, happy to finally get all that off her chest. Ash and Misty exchanged glances as Misty opened her mouth to say something however; Dillon beat her to it.

"That's so cool Lauren," he said, still playing with Phanpy, "I've met lots of people and Pokemon and sometimes you come across someone who needs help like that. I think you could make a lot people happy doing that."

Lauren was surprised by Dillon's comment-mostly because she thought he hadn't been listening. Even Ash and Misty seemed a little caught off guard, but quickly dismissed their astonishment and turned their attention back to Lauren.

"I think Dillon is absolutely right," Misty said with a smile, "I couldn't have said it better myself. Right Ash?"

Ash blinked several times and then nodded his agreement. "Yes, right! But, I have a question..."

Lauren opened and closed her mouth, somewhat unsure of what was about to be asked. "Okay..."

"You're still going to participate in battles aren't you?" he asked with somewhat of a whine. "They don't have to be for badges, just for fun..."

Misty smacked her forehead and then hid her face in her hands while Dillon began laughing loudly, disturbing Phanpy. Ash had a pleading look on his face, meaning his question was a completely serious one. Lauren couldn't hold back her own laughter as she heard his question and saw his pleading look. Misty soon joined her children in laughing causing Ash to begin whining about getting an answer and being serious.

When their laughter finally ceased, Ash was left pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. He was mumbled something about being taken seriously as Misty put an arm around his shoulders, still grinning widely. Lauren wiped the tears out of her eyes as a few remaining giggles escaped. Once she caught her breath, she smiled big at Ash. It was a smile overflowing with joy and so large it seemed too big for her face. Ash's expression quickly softened and he returned the smile.

"So, are you?" he asked, still smiling.

Lauren gave him a thumbs up and continued to smile. "You bet I will!" she exclaimed heartily. Cyndaquil jumped to the floor and approached Ash's feet. He puffed his chest out and raised his paws upward to show he and Lauren felt the same. Ash nodded, smiling wider now.

"Well, that being said," said Dillon with a yawn, "How about you battle me tomorrow morning before we leave?"

Lauren opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it. She narrowed her eyes at him, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

"What do you mean 'before _we_ leave'?" she asked bluntly.

Dillon shrugged. "Mom probably has a better answer than I do..."

Lauren's eyes widened as she looked at Misty. Her mother's face was now a lovely shade of scarlet as she pretended to be interested in something else. Realization washed over Lauren and was soon replaced by agitation.

"Mom..." Lauren hissed through clenched teeth. "What does Dillon mean?"

Misty laughed nervously, running a hand through her hair before finally meeting Lauren's gaze. As she looked into Lauren's eyes, she suddenly felt like she was looking in a mirror.

_I guess this is what it's like for them when I'm mad..._

"I'm waiting." Lauren demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Misty smiled hesitantly. "Now don't get mad..."

**XXX**

* * *

**XXX**

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so there it is! Sorry, it took so long to update. I'm working on it so hopefully you guys won't have to wait so long for the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I would also like to extend my many, many thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Jenificent3007: Thanks again for your review! The intro for Chpt. 2 was hard to get right. But then again, I have a hard time writing the beginning of anything. I was going for a kind of 'start of episode' feel. Good to know it came across that way. Also I figured that since they invented the PokeGear-which included the feature of a phone-they could easily invent a modern day cell phone. The Black and White games even have something like a portable video phone or something. (I forget what it's called) And yes it was intentional to make Lauren late just like Ash. I figured she had to be like her father in some ways, right? The letter chapter will be arriving soon, I've been working super hard on that in particular.**

**And super thanks for catching the errors in the chapter. Even when I reread them, my brain will occasionally fall down on its job. I strive for perfect, but well...yeah, not gonna happen. But THANKS again!**

**nyislandersgirl:**** It's so ironic that you're reviewing my story, because I'm totally a fan of a few of yours. ("Family Matters", "A New Era, A New Adventure", and "Alphabits" to be specific) You're an awesome writer yourself and now that you've reviewed my stuff, I'll return the favor and leave a few for you. But anywho...**

**Ash and Misty will probably crop up throughout her adventure rather frequently. (I have a rough idea of how I want some of the events to go) As for her siblings; I'm not entirely sure about their involvement. Dillon's stance is neutral and supportive (as shown in the above chapter). The twins...well, you'll have to wait and see about them. I have a plan for that. And thanks for the compliments on my writing and stuff. I'm certainly not an expert, but I try to do everything right and make sure everything is correct. But thanks a bundle!**

**Sincerely Lurking,**

**Ninja**


End file.
